


Angelic Rhapsody

by MsFaust



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Headcanon, Karaoke, Singing voices, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, why Captain Falcon refers to Pit as Kid Mercury.





	Angelic Rhapsody

There was nothing like a refreshing shower after a long day, and between three matches and a dinner that included Mario’s heavily butter- and sauce-drenched (but still delicious) spaghetti, Captain Falcon was definitely ready for a shower. Much to his surprise, one of the shower stalls appeared to be occupied, by whom he couldn’t tell.  
  
He disrobed, set his clothes on a shelf by the dry towel rack, and stepped into the stall next to the occupied one. Before long, there was hot water running over him, washing away the dirt and grime of the day.  
  
“Sun is shining in the sky,  
There ain’t a cloud in sight.  
It’s stopped raining,  
Everybody’s in the play  
And don’t you know  
It’s a beautiful new day!  
Hey hey hey!”  
  
Captain Falcon’s eyes snapped open. The singing was coming from the neighboring stall. He was sure it had to be one of the newcomers—he knew how the veteran Smashers sounded when they sang, and none of them sounded like that.  
  
“Runnin’ down the avenue,  
See how the sun shines brightly  
In the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mr. Blue Sky is living here today!  
Hey hey hey!”  
  
Hearing the water turn off in the stall, he opened the door to his own slightly and peered out. Pit emerged, his wings flapping slightly to shake off some of the water, and grabbed a towel.  
  
“Mr. Blue Sky,  
Please tell us why  
You had to hide away  
For so long  
So long  
Where did we go wrong?”  
  
_Does he even know who he sounds like?_ Captain Falcon wondered. _Probably not—he must have heard that song on the radio or something. Even so..._  
  
The others had to know, but if he just told them, they wouldn’t believe him. Fortunately, he had a way to show them.  
  
(SSB)  
  
“So where exactly did the name Hey Ocarina come from?”  
  
“It’s a play on the name of a song,” explained Link. “My friend Saria showed me how to play the Ocarina during a previous incarnation.”  
  
“What I want to know is why Captain Falcon was so eager to invite Pit along,” said Samus.  
  
“Oh, you’ll see real soon,” chuckled her fellow bounty hunter.  
  
The Smashers had been frequent visitors to the karaoke bar since it opened, and the newbies had been invited. A few declined, but most of them had agreed, even if they weren’t going to sing. Pit thought the idea of karaoke sounded like fun, so when Link asked if he wanted to come along, he’d accepted the invitation.  
  
“Let’s see,” he muttered. “Which song to pick?” He looked up. “Anyone have any ideas?”  
  
“I do.” Captain Falcon came over to the song selection machine. “Why don’t you try...this one?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.”  
  
As the racer returned to his seat, Pit took the microphone and went up to the stage. Only a minute or two later, the song came on, and he began to sing.  
  
“Buddy, you’re a boy,  
Make a big noise,  
Playing in the street,  
Gonna be a big man someday.  
You got mud on your face,  
You big disgrace,  
Kickin’ your can all over the place.”  
  
Some of the audience were dumbstruck by the angel’s singing voice—a perfect match for Freddie Mercury. Others were quick to join in.  
  
“We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!”  
  
“Buddy, you’re a young man,  
Hard man,  
Shouting in the street,  
Gonna take on the world someday.  
You got blood on your face,  
You big disgrace,  
Wavin’ your banner all over the place.”  
  
“We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!”  
  
“Buddy, you’re an old man,  
Poor man,  
Pleadin’ with your eyes,  
Gonna make you some peace someday.  
You got mud on your face,  
You big disgrace,  
Somebody better put you back into your place!”  
  
“We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!”  
  
As the song ended, Pit stepped down and rejoined the others.  
  
“How’d I do?”  
  
Silence greeted the angel for a moment. Finally, Link spoke up.  
  
“You...know what you sound like when you sing, right?”  
  
Pit tilted his head curiously. “I do, yes. Why?”  
  
In response, Link gestured to Captain Falcon, who took out a CD.  
  
“Give this a listen, and it’ll make sense.”  
  
(SSB)  
  
“Don’t stop me now!  
I’m having such a good time!  
I’m having a ball!”  
  
Listening to the Queen CD in the privacy of his room, Pit was amazed. He‘d heard the song that he performed at Hey Ocarina on the radio, but it hadn’t registered that the lead singer’s voice was practically a match for his own.  
  
“You never know what surprises you’ll discover put there,” Palutena had said when he got the invitation to the third tournament.  
  
Boy was she right.  
  
“What do you think?” Captain Falcon asked. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?”  
  
“Do you have any other songs by this band?  
  
“Sure do. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Freddie. Hope you’re enjoying heaven.


End file.
